Fem! Natsu
by SwaggyNan
Summary: Natsuki Drangeel left on a 5 year trip after being insulted by Gray. Now she's back, and more powerful than ever. After finding Igneel and having a run-in with her brother, she's set on becoming the most powerful mage in Fiore, and fulfilling her brothers wish, all while protecting her other family. Fem!Natsu x Gajeel. Thanks :P T-Rated to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Summary:** Natsuki Drangeel left on a 5 year trip after being insulted by Gray. Now she's back, and more powerful than ever. After finding Igneel and having a run-in with her brother, she's set on becoming the most powerful mage in Fiore, and fulfilling her brothers wish, all while protecting her other family. Fem!Natsu x Gajeel.

* * *

 **Ok, I just wanted to state some facts about this fic, before I post any chapters. So here they are:**

-Natsuki is Fem! Natsu.

-Gray is a arse.

-Lucy is just as strong as Gray.

-Natsu has half awakened as E.N.D.

-There will be a mating season, I like the idea.

-This is a Beautiful! Natsu fic.

-I'm thinking of making Natsu a Wizard Saint.

-Levy is Natsu's partner, not Lucy.

-Happy will come in later, but he isn't within the first few chapter.

-I'm not making Smutty chapters, or lemons. Furthest I'll go is mentioning it.

* * *

 **Now that's out of the way, enjoy!**


	2. Return

Natsuki Dragneel was sitting at a small table in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall with her recently made friend, Levy. They could easily relate to eachother; they were both lacking in the chest department. All of the other females of their generation had generous size chests for their ages, and were all cute. Natsuki is very cute too, but her actions were very… Unladylike. The two twelve year olds started telling Levy about Igneel in more detail then Natsuki had told anyone else. Sure, everyone had been told that Natsuki had been apparently raised by a dragon, but only a select few believed her. Levy wasn't sure what to think, but she just enjoyed hearing the stories of the salmon haired girl she had newly befriended.

 _ **FlashBack, -3 Days-**_

 _"Hey, Excuse me! I can't read this Job request that well, help me please!" Natsuki held up a flyer towards Levy. The two had never spoke before._

 _"Sure! Ok so this is a job to enter a maze and retrieve a necklace. It's a two person job though…"_

 _"Oh, Ok. Want to come with me?"_

 _"W-Wh-What? M-Me? Why? I'm useless!" Levy was shocked._

 _"I'm sure you're not that bad. Let me just tell master we are going."_

 _ **End Of Flashback, -Present-**_

"Hey, stop spreading lies, ya stupid Pyro!"

Natsuki groaned. She knew who that voice belonged to. "Ice Block" She mumbled under her breath. "Igneel is real!"  
"No he isn't! Stop attention seeking!"

"He is real! He is a real life, fully grown Fire Dragon!"

"No, he isn't! You must be delusional, Flame Brain!"

"You sure that isn't you, Ice Princess!?"

"Shut Up! You're just an ugly little pancake who hangs out with Levy to learn how to be more like a Lady, even though we both know that won't happen, and you will never have someone attracted to you!"

The entire Guild fell silent, all eyes on Gray and Natsuki. Expecting the female to get really angry, they immediately took cover. They didn't expect what happened next.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not as pretty as Erza, or as Smart as Levy, or as Lady-Like as Lisanna, or as big as Mira, I do have a brain, ya know? And using that Brain I have worked out I'm not like normal girls. I just try to fight for my family. Is that so wrong? You don't need to come over to me and tell me that! There is no need to rub it in, okay? And you know what, I've had enough of this crap I have to put up with everyday. I'm going to go look for Igneel. Don't expect me back anytime soon, I'm not stopping until I find him." Natsuki turned to Levy, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you for being my friend, Levy. And thank you everyone else for being my family."

And with that she left.

It had been two months, and there was no sign of Natsuki. People were starting to lose hope that she would come back, and others would ignore Gray as they blamed him. Said person got annoyed he had no one to fight against, and knew he had gone too far.

* * *

 **4 Years, 10 Months Later –Lucy Heartfilia POV-**

That job was so not worth the pay! My first solo job and all I have got to show of it is a maid outfit! Gray refused the go on the job with me, so I had to fight all on my own! Luckily I had called the Rune Knights before hand… And Virgo wanted to form a contract with me… Well I better get back to the guild.

It's very dark, and I'm scared I'm going to get attacked. My hunch is right, and someone jumps on me. But instead of them continuing, they apologise. I realise my 'attacker' was a girl, with pink hair. I'm scared, so I try to make her more scared than me.  
"I'm Fairy Tail wizard, don't mess with me!" My voice showed fear, but I still kept my 'scary' face.

"Fairy Tail? It's been Five years since I was last there. What are you? A new recruit?" Her words surprised me, but not as much as her voice. It was childish and sweet, but also very smooth and attractive. Fairy Tail? Five Years? Is she a member? My eyes travel down to her right shoulder, which had a red mark on it. Definitely a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Oh, I'm Natsuki by the way, I'm a member too. I went looking for my father though, and haven't been back since. What's your name?"

"Lucy…"

"Hiya Lucy! Are you heading back to the guild? My Father is on a trip, so I came back to Fiore for a couple of months. Maybe I could travel back with you?"

"Sure!" I smiled at her. I had never head of a 'Natsuki of Fairy Tail' before, but something about her makes me trust her. She offers me her hand, helping me up. I forgot I was on the floor. Her hand is so warm, it's unnatural. Now that I'm standing, I see her in better light.

There is only one word to describe her; Gorgeous. She has large, stunning Onyx eyes, with a tint of green in them. Her nose is small and shaped nicely. Her rose lips are plump and full, easily welcoming a grin, containing sharp canines. Curled locks fall onto her steady back, hued pink. A muscular, hour-glass figure sits under her neck, clothed in a baggy red top, black jeans and knee high black boots. A generous amount of her large breasts is showing, obviously unintentionally. Just looking at her makes me feel slightly insecure, and I have been called a goddess before!

We start to head back to the guild, telling each other a bit about ourselves. I learn Natsuki is a fire magic user, who left in a journey to find her father. She found him, and continued to train with him. I tell her how I met Gray, and she gives me a strange expression; Forgiveness. I could tell it was aimed towards Gray, even though he isn't here.

* * *

 **Next Day ~General POV~**

The two finally reached the guild hall, the pink haired one taking a deep breath. The blonde gave her a sympathetic smile. The two had grown close over the last day/night. Together, the opened the large oak doors.

Lucy was greeted by the guild members she had got to meet over the short time at the guild. Natsuki trailed behind her, observing her surroundings. She remained unnoticed until…

"Hey, Lucy! Who's the hot chick you got with you?"

It was Macco.

"Oh, this is Natsuki." Lucy replied casually, heading over to the bar to get a drink.

"NATSUKI?" The entire guild shouted.

"Yo." She greeted. Suddenly, she was being bombarded with hugs and questions. One particular person stayed away, though. His name was Gray. Out of everyone, he was most shocked. The girl he had called ugly and flat chested was now one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laied eyes on. The ladylike part was still yet to be seen. He looked round he guild. Levy was holding back tears, Mira was examining her chest and Erza welcomed her back before scolding her for leaving. The rest of the guild just partied. Mira finally spoke.

"Natsuki, are those real?" Mira pointed towards her chest.

"Yeh… They're too big. Get in the way of my fighting."

"Oh, ok." Mira was slightly annoyed and intimidated by Natsuki's looks.

Erza cut into their conversation. "Natsuki, I wish for you to accompany Lucy, Gray and I on a mission. Are you willing to come?"

"Hmm… What's the mission about?"

"Hunting a Dark Guild, with a weapon called 'Lullaby'."

Natsuki visibly paled, letting slight fear and anger creep onto her face.

"Sure, I'll come! I'll show you how strong I am, and then after we can fight! How about it, Erza?"

"Sure."

Even if Erza refused, Natsuki still would have gone. She had to see if her suspicions were right.

 _God, this is going to be a long ride._


	3. Lullaby's Spirt

**Ahh... I tried. Notes at bottom. Enjoy. Also, WARNING! I skipped most of the Lullaby Arc. Sorry, I just didn't like it and so, it made me not want to write it. Thanks for understanding ~**

* * *

 **Clover town ~Guild Master meeting hall~**

Natsuki growled. The demon had just shown his true form; a giant creature shaped like a flute. He would have to learn his lesson. Or, maybe she could use him.

"Guys," She growled quietly, "I'm going to take him out. Evacuate the area."

"But-" Erza tried to argue, but Natsuki cut her off.

"NOW!" She had let off a slight demonic aura, showing only a part of her power. Erza nodded and got Gray and Lucy to help. After everyone was gone, it was just Natsuki and the monster.

"Human!" He cackled, "You think you are a match for me? Think again! I will enjoy eating your soul!"

"You dare…" Her tone turned serious and scary. Deciding to go with plan D, Natsuki started to transform. Curled, black horns sprouted from her forehead, markings of the same colour covered her muscular arms, and in the place of the Fairy Tail symbol, was one with a design of two hammers. Her eyes turned red. "Insult your Master?" She continued.

The other demon gasped before talking. "Master E.N.D." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ah this form feels great. Lullaby! I have come to make a deal with you!"

"And what would that be, Milady?"

"Give up your physical form and live inside me! Lend me your power when I need it, and obey my orders. I may even let your spirt out from time to time."

Lullaby thought before speaking. "If that is what you wish, then I will do so."

Just then, Natsuki casted a spell to transfer Lullaby into her. Erza returned, and Natsuki claimed to have burned Lullaby, then disposed of the ashes. Erza believed her, and everyone returned home. The two girls got ready for their fight.

* * *

 **Small Apartment- Oak Town ~Gajeel POV~**

I groan as I get out of my bed. Just another boring day at the guild. There is nothing to do there, and no one to fight. I'm one of the only powerful mages there. I walk over to the door and grab a magazine a stupid kid must have put through by accident. I read the front cover:

Fairy Tail: Dialling it down?

Fairy Tail went on a job to investigate a dark guild, but they found something much worse; A demon of Zeref! The members involved, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and an unknown member, had killed the demon with the least destruction ever!

For more details go to 'Page 4'

I sigh. The Fairies are getting stronger, I'll give them that, but are they as strong as me? And what's up with the 'unknown member' part? The mages always get their names put in, Even if they are not important. Especially the Fairies; They're attention seekers. Ah… Why do I care?

I stand up again and bin the magazine. After scrubbing my face in the sink, I put on some clothes and have a quick snack of nails.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, Magnolia. ~General POV~**

The members of Fairy Tail were half way through a party, drinking all of their beer that they had left (Cana had drunk the rest). Erza was scolding people for doing even the smallest things wrong. No one knew if she was drunk, or just enjoyed it. Lucy was trying to get away from Loke, and Gray and Natsuki were fighting. It was their first fight since Natsuki returned, and they both had to admit, it was good to be back to normal.

"Hey, Pyro! What do you-"

"Go put some clothes on, stripper!"

"I'm not- Ahhhh!"

"What do you think your doing?" A certain re-quip Mage was annoyed by their antics. Gray got really scared, but Natsuki shrugged it off.

"Wanna fight now, Erza?"

"Sure. Let's take it outside."

The whole guild gathered around the area of town the two chose to fight in. The duo got into fighting stances, and the Master declared the fight started.

Erza immediately changed into her **Flame Empress Armour**. Smirking, Natsuki ran towards her with a blue glowing fist. She punched Erza after saying an unfamiliar spell to the red head ( **Sky Spirt's Glowing Pain!** ). It forced her backwards. After noting the use of a strange spell, Erza charged towards Natsuki with her **Heaven's Wheel Re-Quip**. All the swords missed their target, and Erza fell unconscious after being hit by a ' **Sleeping Sound!** '. Natsuki cursed herself for using Lullaby's magic so quickly, she hadn't tried it out before hand and didn't want to accidentally kill Erza. After a while, Natsuki noticed the stares she was getting and decided to comment.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't want to accidentally kill her, so I made her fall asleep. She'll wake up in 8-9 hours." Giving her signature grin, she walked off, leaving the guild in shock.

'How did she get this powerful?' Wondered Gray, who thought Erza would win, and was one of the many people who had to pay Lucy her winning bet prize.

* * *

 **Thanks! I'm going to do all my chapters short like this, so expect lots of them! Thanks for waiting.**

 **Notes:**

 **Someone said I lies about the pairing. I didn't. Look at the Summary. Did I say 'Right from start'? No. I didn't classify when it would happen, so bare with me please.**


End file.
